Question: A storm in Sydney, Australia, caused $\$$30 million in damage. That estimate was in Australian dollars. At that time, 1.5 Australian dollars were worth 1 American dollar. Determine the number of American dollars of damage the storm caused.
Solution: Since 1.5 Australian dollars are worth 1 American dollar, 1 Australian dollar is worth $\dfrac{1}{1.5}=\dfrac{2}{3}$ American dollars. Therefore, the number of American dollars of damage was $$\left( \dfrac{2}{3} \right) (30,\!000,\!000)=\boxed{20,\!000,\!000}.$$